Gemini
by Ethereal Blue Moon
Summary: Kagome's mother and grandfather died? Kagome's father taking her and Souta in? What does the Gemini club want with her? Why is she going to a new school? SUMMARY INSIDE


A/N: This fanfic is not a crossover. But I hope people like it anyway. Btw please forgive me if anyone of the characters that do not belong to me act out of character. Tell if they do and I'll fix my mistakes right away.

Summary: During a battle with a demon, Kagome wakes up and finds out everything that had to do with the Fuedule Era was a dream. Her mother and grandfather dies in an accident but no one knows the details. Now her father appears and they move from Tokyo to a small town called Tenmo. Were Kagome's adventure's in the Fuedule Era really just a dream and how will things work out now? And whats with this Gemini Club?

Pairings: The pairings are undecided for now since this story consist of mostly OC's. Sorry but Kagome is the protagonist. It will be vote on pairings since there so many characters. Please think about this, I want everyone to have some one because I love Kagome, Souta, and my characters alot. Don't decide off of character physical description alone, it would be a shame if a pairing didn't work because the personalities did not crash the right way. But here are the options...

Kagome/Kenta

Kagome/Hikaru

Kagome/Tobi

Kagome/Tatsuha

Kagome/Uke

Souta/Kotoko

Souta/Kita

Aiko/Kenta

Aiko/Hikaru

Aiko/Tobi

Aiko/Tatsuha

Aiko/Uke

* * *

Disclaimer: The anime Inuyasha and its characters all belong to **Rumiko Takashi**. The original character Aiko Matsuo belongs to **the Amazing Sakumachan** and **Matsuo Aiko**. (Thanks guys for letting me borrow her, p.s: sorry if I alter her personality a bit) All the other characters and this fanfic definitely belongs to **me**. 

Chapter 1: The Winds of Change

* * *

"Ahh" a young school girl exhaled in contentment as she stretched her arm muscles," what a nice day" she smiled. She looked dreamily up at the clear blue sky over head and the bright cheerful sun that beamed down on the lush green high land she and her companions were currently traveling through. Even though it was barely passed noon, the weather was warm and mild; which complemented the surrounding area, creating a perfect casual atmosphere. The group of Shikon shard hunters were traveling on a long stretch of road that seemed to continue on for miles on end. But no one complained that day, for it would ruin the unusual peaceful bliss they were currently enjoying. 

Kagome, the fifthteen year old modern priestess, was leading her friends with her new light blue bike that she received as a gift from her friends from school (Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, **and** Houjo); she was not riding it but she was walking with the bike, pulling it with her. Directly behing her was Sango, a young demon extorminator who was not in her battle suit but she her normal white and pink kimono; Sango's two-tailed demon cat Kirara was lazily lounging on her shoulder. Beside Sango, was Miroku the not so holy Buddist monk with the fox demon Shippo on his shoulder like Kirara was on Sango's. And last but not least was Inuyasha, the half breed who was walking behind the rest of the group idly.

"Yeah it is... Its almost like a dream" the older of the two human females replied in a the same dreamy tone Kagome had. As soon as the small conversation began, it ended with a simple 'hn' from Inuyasha and Miroku. If Naraku did not exist and if the group of travelers was not in search of the Shikon no Tama then this day would have definitely been a good day.

(Meanwhile 500 years into the future)

Obsidian eyes narrowed as old crinkled lips sloped downward into a deep scowl... Grandpa Higurashi was **very** displeased; his middle aged daughter Kun-Loon was suppose to be driving him to the drug store to get some medicine for back pains. Kun-Loon convinced him that the dried lizard demon remedy did not work as well as modern medicine, though the old coot still stubbornly refused to believe that the ancient remedy worked at all. Even though Grandpa Higurashi accepted going to the drugstore, things were not going so well. With Ms. Higurashi as the driver and Grandpa Higurashi as the passenger, they were driving in woman's old mini van that her husband once bought her as a birthday gift years ago.

Kun-Loon was caught in between two fancy sports cars; one was red and the other was blue. It seemed that the two drivers were racing at top speed, and she was caught between them. Grandpa Higurashi coughed uncontrollably as the blue car sped in front of them and blew exhaust from its rear end. His concerned daughter turned her head to him for a moment and asked," are you alright father?"

"Un... KUN-LOON LOOK OUT!!!"

----------------

Kagome suddenly halted and a silent gasp escaped her lips... She placed a hand over her heart and thought to herself,' what was that? My heart... It suddenly just missed a beat...' The middle schooler stopping in her tracks caused everyone to come to a stop as well and look at her with confusion, curiosity, and concern.

"What's wrong Kagome, did you sense some Shikon shards near by" Inuyasha asked solemnly.

The young girl let out a breath and replied," ...no."

"Is something bothering you Kagome-chan" Sango asked.

Shippo leaped from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's with great ease.

"I'm fine guys.. really" Kagome smiled reassuringly.

Suddenly something tunneled beneath the ground, it looked to be some kind of giant mole, but everyone could sense its demonic aura so they automatically knew it was a demon. The strange demon tunneled toward Kagome at an unbelieveable high speed, she 'eeked' and frize in place. Instantly Sango stood in front of her friend. The strong warrior woman took her giant boomerang bone and waited for the momeny... "Now" she yelled as she plunged her Hiraikotsu into the soil just as the creature came upon she and Kagome. The creature squealed in pain then obviously died. Kagome sighed in relief then gasped moments later when the earth began to shake violently.

"W-What's happening" the frightened fox demon child asked as he clung to Kagome's neck as much as he could. Since Shippo wasn't very strong, his clinging did not damage or affect her breathing in any type of way.

Inuyasha was sent air-bourne when a giant mole demon popped out of the ground beneath his feet. The surprised half demon did not pay any attention Kagome when she shouted his name in concern. He unsheathed his precious Tetusiga and glared at the offending demon.

The mole looked down at Sango with a heated glare," you stupid wench. You killed my baby. Now you die" it yelled as it dove down at her in, its full intention was to deliver the same fate on Sango as she did on its young.

Inuyasha growled and lunged at the demon, transformed sword in hand," don't look at her! LOOK AT ME!!!"

Kagome closed her eyes as the demon's blood spurled across the ground...

She reopened her eyes and found herself floating downward, surrounded by a warm mellow yellow light. She 'huh'ed softly as she landed on fours on the bottom on the Bone Eatter's Well. She looked up and saw the roof of the well house. "What am I doing here..." she thought aloud.

'It was as if I was going home but... I can't be home... The light was yellow instead of blue and.. and I didn't even leave the Fuedule Era- so how?'

"SIS! Are you alright" Souta yelled, peering inside the well.

"Of course I am" she yelled back up at him. Giving him a look that said 'what are you crazy?'

Her younger brother blinked in surprise," but you fell into the well trying to get Buyo. You were unconscious for hours... I couldn't help you because you're too heavy for me to lift all by myself."

Kagome raised an eye brow," what are you talking about? Anyways if I was unconscious then why didn't you get mom to help me?"

Tears welled up inside of Souta's eyes and he wiped them away, began to sob uncontrollably.

"Whats the matter squirt?"

"M-Mom.. Mom... Mom... MOM AND GRANDPA ARE DEAD!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: I think I did good considering this was the first chapter and I suck at beginning stories because I'm always anxious to get to the middle of the story. Anyways that's the end so fat okay? What do you guys think? Did you like? Did you dislike? Good? Bad? So so? Tell me please.


End file.
